


Touching a Ghost

by Avrina



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina
Summary: Before the final attack to kill Mengks, the Raiders ask a Ghost for help.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing already for mistakes in grammar or vocabulary use. English is not my mother language.

Matt watched as Jim sighed deeply. Even if Kerrigan was on the screen, she didn’t talk to him- at least not with her voice. “They will not like it, you know?” “Are you sure?” She asked back and glanced at Valerian. “Yeah, well… you never know.”, Jim answered slowly and Kerrigan showed a little smile. “Maybe you don’t, but I do.” Jim sighed again. “Okay… gimme the contact, darling.” The console made a little beep. “Matt, make the contact. Mention that there is Valerian.” “Sure.” Matt nodded. Jim and Kerrigan shared one last glance, then the screen went dark.

“Would you be so polite and tell me what you were talking about?”, Valerian asked to Jim. “We’re asking for some help.” “And why we will not like it?” “There are several someone’s here, that don’t like Ghosts so much.” “Wait, we’re contacting a Ghost?”, Matt asked a bit worried. “Who of them would help us?” He remembered Tosh and Nova… and hell yeah, Jim was right, he didn’t like them, not to talk about Kerrigan and her powers. Jim gave a little smile to Matt. “Just do the contact…” “Yes, Sir.”

\---

Just half a day later…

“Sir, there’s a request from a single ship for docking. It says, you were calling for them…” Matt promptly checked the data. “Request permitted.” He sent a quick comm to Jim and Valerian. “Our Ghost is arriving.” “Good. Give order for a guide to the bridge.” “Yes, Sir.”

Matt didn’t have to wait long, till Jim and Valerian arrived and not much time after the doors to the bridge opened again. Next to a space marine stood a female Ghost in her suit, the rifle on her back. She looked straight at Jim. “Commander Raynor.” “Agent…?” Matt raised an eyebrow- Jim didn’t know the name of her? “Agent X948137A”, she replied cool. “Or for you... just Amanda.” She came closer and Matt bit his lips. She was incredibly beautiful with her honey-blond hair and eyes so grey like stormy clouds. Than he remembered that she could read his mind and tried to focus on something else. For example, the face Valerian made. “Welcome on board and thanks for your fast answer.”, Jim said and she nodded, ignoring Valerians overwhelmed expression. “I always wanted to meet the famous James Raynor in person. Especially after my last talk to Nova…” She smiled and Jim smiled back. “May I introduce you to Matt Horner?” “Nice to meet you.”, he said and she nodded with a friendly smile. “Nice to meet you too.” Beautiful and dangerous.

She turned to Valerian who looked still like he couldn’t believe it. “Long time no see, Val.”, she said and her voice was suddenly trembling. “Too long.”, Valerian answered rough. “It’s always too long.” He reached out for her and when he touched her cheek, their faces filled with relief- and love. “Ammy…” She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to her, forehead to forehead, nose to nose. Matt realised that he was staring at them, when Jim put a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Give them some space.” “I’m sorry…” They stepped aside. “Are they lovers?”, Matt asked and tried to not look back at them. Jim let out a little laugh. “Hell, no…” “But they look so… so…” “C’mon Matt, wake up! They’re siblings.” “Si- siblings?” Matt turned around, the two stood still like a statue. “Twins, to be precise.” “Valerian never…” “No. It’s his secret. Even Arcturus doesn’t know about her.”, Jim said severe. “But Kerrigan met her and she saw it in her mind. And in Arcturus’ that he doesn’t know because their mother had to give her to the Ghost academy before he learned about his children. Or better… his child.” Matt was a little bit shocked, but somehow in a positive way. “Kerrigan told you, so Amanda could help us?” “Yeah.” “Well…” “If I had to guess, I would say that she would turn every planet upside down for him.”, Jim said slowly. “And he for her.” “That’s what siblings do.”, Matt answered and allowed himself to think about Kenneth- just for a second. “We need a strategy to use her powers.”, Jim said, “Korhal is waiting.”


	2. Two

Valerians private room was filled with soft golden lights which put sparkles on his and his sister’s hair. Matt sighed and licked the little spoon he held, before putting it into the empty cup of hot chocolate, while Jim took the last sip of his own one. The private dinner was delicious, even if Matt couldn’t really remember what kind of food he ate. After his fist thoughts of how beautiful Amanda was, he shoved those thoughts aside for two days. Just to feel her shy gaze on him for all the evening- and that distracted him a lot. “Thanks, junior. That was amazing.”, Jim said and patted his belly. “Well, the compliments are not for myself, you know. I cannot cook.” Valerian smiled and Jim laughed. “Would be funny to see you in a kitchen.” “Maybe I will try one day.”, Valerian replied and grabbed his glass of wine. “It’s not so difficult.” Matt put his cup on the table. “You can cook?”, Jim asked surprised. “A bit.”, Matt answered and shrugged. Amanda chuckled. “You can’t, Jim?” “A bit.” “Oh, c’mon, do we need to talk about cooking skills?”, Valerian sighed. “No war talk either.”, Amanda replied.

For a moment there was just silence, then Jim asked: “Amanda… this device…” He was touching his own ear, “it’s a new part of the Ghost equipment?” The little device wasn’t really attached to the ear, but behind it and half hidden by hair. Amanda raised her hand but let it go down after half the way. “Depends on what kind of Ghost you are.”, she replied. “Means?” “It helps to concentrate and focus. Gives me more control.” Matt rose an eyebrow. “I’m not so super powerful, ya’know. For me it’s difficult to always concentrate and not lose control when there are too many people around.”, she said shyly. Matt swallowed. _To not lose control?_ More dangerous than beautiful, this girl. “What to you mean?”, Jim asked, as well a bit concerned. “Without this device I feel like standing in a crowd of people, all screaming at each other at the same time, even if there are just… like… a dozen people around me. Not talking at all.” “What she tries to say is, that she just reads their minds without wanting it.”, Valerian said calm and glanced at Amanda. A nervous smile on her lips, she nodded. “Yeah… when this device is activated, there’s more or less silence around me.” “So”, Matt had to ask, “you cannot read our minds right now?” “I can. But I need to concentrate to do it.” That calmed Matt more than he wanted to admit. He didn’t doubt that she had read a lot of thoughts about her, telling her how beautiful she was, but it was unprofessional of him to think about that- they had to make plans. “But, Jim, I’m not sure if this was answering your question.”, Amanda said and looked at him. “Half, I would say.” “Yeah, well… apparently a lot of the younger Ghosts seem to have difficulties in concentration. On the other hand, some of them have kind of a special talent… or a skill they mastered in perfection. It’s like a prize to pay.” “You have a special skill as well?”, Jim asked curious. “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Come on, Ammy. Talking to me from one side of the sector to the other is not a special talent?” Valerian rose an eyebrow. “We’re twins. I’m not sure if that counts.” They looked at each other und Valerian reached out to her, laying his hand on her arm, close to the wrist, but not touching her skin. She smiled. “I’m a Ghost. For me that’s already enough of a special talent.” “That for sure…”

She cleared her throat and looked back at Jim and Matt. “My device is permanent, but there is even a temporary version. And a lot of Ghosts appreciate that. Because…”, she blushed, “it’s helps to keep control when… when they lose control.” Matt frowned. She glanced at him for half a second and blushed even more. “You want to tell me that without that device a lot of Ghosts couldn’t have sex without fearing to destroy something?”, Jim asked, somewhere between amusement and disbelieve.  “Kind of…?” Matt got the hint. And for sure Jim and Valerian got it as well. He blushed and stared at his empty cup. Jim chuckled to himself. “Well, I think we reached a point where we should say good night.”, Valerian said and gave his sister a warning glance. “It was a long day and even tomorrow will be.” “Nothing to say against it.” Matt rose, nodded to Amanda and Valerian, gave Jim a pat on the back and left.

Beautiful or not, she was a Ghost. And Valerians sister. And they had to work together. Matt buried his face in his hands, laying on his bed, not able to sleep. He got the hint and that made his thoughts run into this one direction he was avoiding the last days. But what could be worse? Being distracted for being with her or for just thinking about being with her?


	3. Chapter 3

The problem they had now, was waiting. Waiting for Kerrigan to gather her swarm, waiting for everything to be set. And Matt had not much to do. The mechanics and engineers were doing their jobs, all men and women capable of fighting were preparing themselves. He discussed with Jim and Valerian over and over again, what could happen when they reached Korhal, but without Kerrigan telling them her own plans, it was water under the bridge and just speculation. So, he had time to think about Amanda. Beautiful and dangerous, this girl. A Ghost. Valerian’s sister. Her special device or not, she could read his mind and that was something making him nervous, more than he would like to admit.

The cantina was buzzing and Matt sighed. Jim was having a beer, looking up to the news and Matt was heading towards him, when a familiar voice was calling. “Hey Matt…” Amanda was sitting at the table he just passed and smiled up to him. “Hey… you’re not with Valerian?” “No… want to sit with me?” He nodded and took a seat. “I thought you don’t like crowds like this.”, he said and she shrugged. “Well, not much to do right now. I told you, this device is helping me, and sometimes I want to be around people. Just… to remember than I’m not a complete freak.” “Who said you are a freak?” “Most people think exactly this about Ghosts. Freaks with freaky mindpowers.” She shrugged again and took a sip of her coke. He snorted in amusement. “I have a different definition for the word freak. You’re a Ghost. Stop.” Her smile went sad. “Yeah… that’s it… I’m a Ghost.” Did he say something wrong? “You don’t like to be one, right?”, he asked carefully. “No. Not really. I don’t like to kill, whether people or Zerg or Protoss. I don’t like to be in another people’s mind. I don’t like to be alone.” Her smile faded completely, just remaining the sadness. “But you’re not alone. You have at least Valerian.”, he replied gently. “Yeah…”, she sighed, “I have Valerian.” She stared at her coke. “But he’s my brother.” Matt rose his eyebrows and wasn’t sure, if he got, what she meant. Apparently, she got his thoughts. “I cannot be with anyone, Matt, I cannot touch anyone.” “What do you mean?”, he asked and saw her and Valerian again at the bridge, holding each other. “If I touch the skin of someone, I’m in their mind. Immediately. Without control.” Her gaze was full of agony. “How shall I be with a man like this?” “Oh… well…”, he was a bit confused. “And your device…?” “It’s not helping me in this case.” “Oh.”

An embarrassed silence fell over them, till Amanda emptied her coke like someone would empty a glass full of booze to get courage. “I really would like to touch you, Matt. And to kiss you.” “Oh…” He blushed and she did as well. “I never kissed a man. I would like to know how it feels.” “I… I can understand but… ehm…” “You’re not comfortable with me reading your mind, like everyone else.”, she finished his sentence, again looking like in pain. And that got him. “Listen, Amanda…” He wasn’t thinking about her all the past days, getting now a direct invitation and doing nothing. Especially not in sight of her struggles. “I would be fine to… _try_ … just… not here.” Her eyes lightened up. “You… would?” He nodded. “That’s…” “Let’s go somewhere else.” They rose and left the cantina, again in silence. “Where you want to go? To your room?”, she asked, when the door closed behind them and shut off the sounds. “Maybe that’s the best idea.” While walking, she said with a slight trembling of her voice: “You’re afraid of me being in your mind.” “It’s obvious, isn’t it?” “Yes, but… I’m not in there for a reason. So, I will not hurt you or go somewhere you’re hiding stuff.” He rose an eyebrow and she smiled at him. “I promise.” He could just count on that, so he nodded in agreement.

When the door of Matt’s rooms closed behind them, the silence between them became once again awkward. “So…” He rubbed his neck. “Easy start.”, she said and wrapped one arm around his waist, the other one came to rest at the back of his shoulder. Carefully he returned the hug and she rested her head on his chest without skin touching. She sighed deeply and he felt her whole body relax. “That feels damn good, y’know?” “Everyone needs a good hug from time to time. Just comes that most of us forget about it.”, he said, but he felt the same. He couldn’t remember the last time, he was holding someone that close. Slowly her fingers started to stroke over his shoulder and not even for a blink of the eye she was touching his neck- but it was enough.

Suddenly he was in her mind, feeling his own heartbeat and his hands through the thin pullover. He felt everything of the agony she kept about this, from the slightest doubt handling this to the big fear of breaking something- maybe the interior, him or at most her own mind. He felt all the naïve and curious little fantasies about her first kiss and on the contrary of it all the frustration till the very desperate thought of doing all of this with Valerian.

He snapped back into himself, when her fingertip went away. Very confused he blinked. “Am I allowed to touch you?”, she asked and leaned back to look at him- apparently, she didn’t realize what he just saw. Still kind of stunned he nodded. Slowly she reached out for him and touched his cheek and immediately he was back inside her mind. But all of this mess went silent and was replaced by a flabbergasted emptiness. _Why I don’t feel nothing? There’s… just nothing…_ He blinked at her, while she was looking at her fingertips in disbelieve. With a dry mouth he swallowed hard. “So…?” “It’s… I don’t know.” She lifted her gaze at him. “I felt nothing, Matt, like you’re not existing.” He uttered a brief laugh. “I’m sure I am.” She shook her head, confused. “You don’t have psionic powers, do you?” “No.” Now it was him, who shook his head. “That’s strange.” Without warning, she touched his cheek again and with a flash all of her wild going thoughts about this incident were messing up his mind. “… Amanda?” It took all his will to speak. “Yes?” She let go of him, ending the hug and taking a step back. “Is something wrong?”, he wanted to know, just in case… “I think your mind is shielded by a natural psionic wall. I heard about that, but I never met somebody…”, she replied thoughtfully and with a curious, nearly dreamy gaze. “And that means exactly what?”, he kept asking, a strange feeling welling up his stomach. But she shrugged apologetic. “I need to think about it. Maybe ask an older, more experience Ghost.” “Okay…”

So, no kisses- it was nearly a relief.


	4. Chapter 4

“You want to tell me something?” Jim glanced over the star map to Matt, who glanced back, felling just a bit unwell. Of course, just because ten minutes ago Kerrigan told them she was ready to go for Korhal. “What you want to hear?”, Matt asked back late. “Oh, maybe what happened between you and Amanda, after you left the cantina together. And don’t tell me _nothing_ , I know that. But I want to know _why_.” Matt blinked at Jim in confusion. “How…?” Jim sighed, but was amused. “You avoid to look at her, she’s looking at you thoughtfully.” Matt lowered his gaze back to the star map. “I would like to hear your opinion, to be honest. But not on the bridge.”

\---

“Want to talk now?” Jim smiled, half curious half amused. “Well, it’s a bit complicated, I guess.” Matt rubbed his neck. “Why? ‘Cause she’s a Ghost? Or Juniors sister?” “No… yes.. I mean…” Matt sighed. “She told us about the special talents, right? And the so-called price to pay.” “She did.” “Well… there is a problem.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Matt, just tell me. You’re afraid of her reading your mind while having sex?” “Ehm… yes?” Matt blushed. “But… she told me, she can’t read my mind.” “I don’t see the problem then. Even if I would like to know, why she can’t.” Jim frowned.

“The first problem is, that she reads the mind of everyone she touches the skin. Little helping device or not.”, Matt said and played with the seam of his gloves. “You just said she can’t read yours.” “She tried, she even touched me…” For a second, Matt chewed on his lower lip. “She said, there’s kind of a psionic shield around my mind.”

“Ah. Yeah, Kerrigan told me once about it. It’s something like the contra-evolution to a Ghosts.”, Jim said and his frown deepened. “An anti-Ghost?” “Somehow.” He shrugged. “I don’t remember, she mentioned it just once. And?” For a moment Matt was silent. He couldn’t look at Jim and sighed. “It was like the opposite. When she touched me- first by accident and I’m sure she didn’t even realise- I was in her mind.” “You…? How?” “I would really like to know. Or maybe better not.” Matt grimaced.

As if he tried to see just the positive things around it, Jim grinned. “So, you would see yourself while having sex. Still a problem?” “Jim, please!” Matt blushed again and lowered his gaze back to his glove seams. “It took already a lot to just talk to her in this moment. How should I kiss her or… ehm…” Jim laughed. “Sorry… it’s just… sorry.” He cleared his throat. “You told her, I hope.” “I didn’t.” “Why?” “Well… I saw some stuff I shouldn’t have seen…” “I will not ask, but you still need to tell her. She’s the Ghost, she needs to solve this problem.” “You think this can be solved?” Jim shrugged. “Don’t know. But I also don’t know how you want to be with her without touching skin.” He rubbed his chin und Matt sighed.

“Maybe I should-” “A full-body suit with a cut-out and a condom and no kissing?”, Jim asked and grinned again. “Jim!” “I’m sooooorry… It’s just…” He chuckled and Matt growled. “How is it possible that Kerrigan didn’t kill you for your pervert thoughts?” “She tried.” “That’s not helping at all!” “As I said- go and tell her.” Matt sighed. “Do you think she will be disappointed?” “Because you can’t control this mind-stuff happening? Or because you give up without even trying to find a solution?” Jim rose an eyebrow. “I don’t want to give up. Not after the things I saw.” Matt remembered her thinking about having sex with her own brother, just because he knew about her struggles, because he would understand. “You want to tell me?”, Jim asked and his amusement was gone. “No.” “Okay.” Jim nodded slightly. “Go and talk to her, then. One step after another.”


	5. Chapter 5

"Five percent more energy on the shields!" "Yes, sir!" "Yamato cannon?" "Twenty-five seconds, sir." Matt gave orders and half listened to the comms. On the large main screen was not only Augustgrad to see, but also a small area with the view from Jim's helmet camera, as well as a video stand line to the Bucephalus. "We're entering the palace now!" Jim announced. "Kerrigan's already in there." "Good God ..." Valerian murmured suppressed. If anyone wanted to back down, it was certainly too late for that.

Not even half an hour later, Jim stormed into Arcturus Mengsk's control room. Kerrigan was lying on the ground, a sparkly artifact hovering in the middle, and Mengsk held a small remote control for which no one would need to read a manual. On the Hyperion's bridge, Matt heard hissing breath sucked in as Jim's armored hand reached Mengsk. "Small plan change." He pushed him back, the remote crashed on the floor. Kerrigan scrambled to her feet as Jim pulled out the pistol that held a special bullet. Mengsk also rebounded, but Kerrigan rushed forward and speared him with her wing tips. "You cannot suffer enough for all the lives you ruined, Arcturus." She said bitterly. "I made you into a monster, Kerrigan," he replied squeezed, while blood colored his clothes dark. "You made us all into monsters ...", she gave back slowly and reached for his face. It started to glow from within, Mengsk gasped and started screaming- and then Jim turned away as the back of the control room exploded. Matt flinched, someone screamed. "Commander?" Matt asked carefully. His fingers had clawed at the console in front of him and he eased his grip. "Yes ..." Jim turned back around, Matt caught a glimpse of the destruction, then the screen went dark. "Sorry, boys." And the connection with Jim stopped. "Commander?" Matt blinked irritably. "Captain?" "We-" "Matt." Valerian was pale. Matt couldn’t blame him after the sight. The otherwise so composed prince was so shocked that he even missed to address Matt in public polite-correct. "Valerian?" "She's gone." "What? Who?" Matt's frown deepened. "Amanda. She is gone. The connection to her ... in here." Valerian touched his chest at heart level. "How, gone?" "Gone..." The last word was just a hint of his voice, then he rolled his eyes and fainted. Immediately a small panic broke out on the Bucephalus. "Sir, Amanda's last ping came out of the palace," one of the officers said carefully. "To all Raiders in the palace, look for our Ghost Amanda!" Matt snapped into the comm. "Sir, there are still resistance nests and-" "Our new Emperor will tear your head off personally if you cannot find her!" “Yes, sir. Very well, sir!"

Much later, Jim still didn’t respond to the comm requests and Matt got nervous, though he'd never admitted it, not in such a situation. Valerian had been taken to the Medbay, but no one wanted to comment on his condition, not even to his own people like Captain Vaughn. He was about to request a general status report when it clicked softly behind him-and then he had a gun on his head. "What did the Raiders do to Valerian?" Every single word was as cold as a blizzard. Matt slowly raised his hands. "Amanda ..." "What did you do to him?" She asked again, not less chilly. Why did she even ask? "Nothing," Matt said simply. "He fainted." She snorted. "Just read our thoughts," he added. "I cannot," she admitted, "Not even when I touch someone." "The artifact?" Matt ventured. No one on the bridge moved, no one drew his own pistol so as not to jeopardize their captain. But she didn’t answer, perhaps because she was as feverish thinking as Matt himself. Slowly he turned to face her until her gun was put against his forehead. The visor covered her eyes, but the pinched pull around her mouth said enough already. "Show me," she finally said. "What?" He was confused. "Show me what happened." "Um ... and how?" "You didn’t tell me, but your mental shield is a reflector." There was a slight reproach in her voice, but that had to wait now. "You can stretch the shield beyond your mind. So, we both stay under it. Then you can show me." "And how am I supposed to do that?" He demanded. Looking at his reflection in her visor had something disturbing. Her lips twitched and formed a tight smile for a moment. "Fear of death is a good motivator." She only now unlocked the pistol and curled her index finger on the trigger. Matt opened his mouth in horror. An instruction from his pilot training years ago came to mind: to visualize the problem. He saw himself, wrapped in a pale blue layer, stretching it until it encased Amanda. Then he handed her his memories in the form of a datapad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Remind me to stay away from Ghosts," Jim said with a sigh. Matt just groaned and sat up. The bright light from the infirmary dazzled and he blinked hard. "What happened?" Jim asked. "You ..." Matt cleared his throat and started again. "You turned off your camera and Valerian fainted. Then somewhen Amanda came and threatened me." "Yes, thank you, Matt, so far I am informed." Jim rolled his eyes. "What happened between you two? The others say you just stared at each other for a few seconds, then you collapsed and she disappeared." "I somehow managed to connect with her. Since she thought we had done something to Valerian, I had to convince her otherwise," Matt replied, rubbing his temples. The dull feeling in his head would soon become a booming headache, that much was certain.   
"The artifact attacked her psi," Jim said after a pause. Matt had already thought so. "She sent you an apology," Jim added, trying hard to suppress a smile. "She did?" Matt murmured and finally managed to get up from the hospital bed. "She did. Valerian made a first short speech and I promised him we'd help clean up this mess." "Hmm," Matt nodded curtly. "How long have I been away?" "Almost three hours." "Shit." "Why? Should Amanda have shot you?" "No. No ... I ... I'm just ..." Matt rubbed his face and Jim put a hand on his shoulder. "Take a painkiller and then lie down. If you feel the way you look, I don't want to see you on the bridge for the rest of the day." "But Jim..." Matt protested immediately. "No!" "Commander!" "That's an order!" "Yes, sir ..."

\---

A strange breath of wind left Matt shuddering after the door closed behind him. If the painkiller already worked, his headache didn't really get better, but fortunately not worse. Maybe Jim was right and he should lie down. He took off his uniform jacket and hung it over his desk chair, threw the comfortable sweater behind and just wanted to stoop to his boots when a glimmer in the corner of his eye stopped him irritated. He blinked, frowning, and winced violently as he felt a soft touch on his cheek; his hand went to the holster of his gun on his belt, as the shimmering blue-silver suit of a Ghost became visible.   
"Ama-" He didn't get any further because Amanda kissed him stormily, but clumsy. Out of sheer surprise he wanted to push her away, but she broke the kiss by herself and looked at him uncertainly before she kissed him again. This time he returned the kiss. "What about your psi?" He asked a little breathless. "Gone," she said stiffly, uncomfortably. "Forever?" "I don't know." She shrugged and suddenly she seemed very vulnerable. "I wanted to apologize ... but I think now I have to add an apologize even for unauthorized entry," she said softly and he sighed. "You're a Ghost through and through." "Are you accepting my apology?" She asked, looking embarrassed. He nodded and smiled weakly. Maybe he shouldn't have started talking, because now the situation became awkward. "Could you ... would you ..." She cleared her throat. "Would you like to kiss me at all?" This time he didn't talk and just did it.

His headache was forgotten as they lay tightly entwined on his bed, but now he had another problem: Amanda was too tense and he was too hot. "Do you really want this?" He murmured softly in her ear and kissed her neck. "Yes," she mumbled back, pushing his hand out of her panty area not for the first time. "Then you have to relax." "I know ..." "Let me kiss you." He begged and straightened up a bit. "I ..." She bit her lip and blushed. "No, I don't want that." "Then tell me what you want." "You." Matt sighed deeply. "Fine and good, me too, but I cannot if you don't relax."   
For a moment, there was an unpleasant silence, then he asked softly: "Do you know what an orgasm feels like?" She shook her head. "I never dared to touch myself. I was afraid of what the Psi could cause." "Want to do it now?" Almost horrified she looked at him and a wave of frustration washed over him. "You're in your own way," he said, trying to make a gentle tone. Instead of answering, she buried her face in his chest and he was afraid that she burst into tears, instead, she took his hand, however, and guided it between her legs.   
"You need to want it ..." She hesitated for a moment. "Show me, how you please a woman." He took his hand away and began to kiss her; Mouth, breasts, stomach, thighs and finally her second pair of lips. She made delightful little sounds until she whispered, "Stop it. Oh, stop!" "Really?" She nodded vigorously and pulled his face up to kiss him. Instead she pushed her hips against his. "I don't want to hurt you, but if I do... tell me.", He mumbled softly and she nodded.

Matt thought of his own first sex with embarrassed discomfort and was glad for her that she had a partner who knew what he was doing. And yet he felt that she didn't really enjoy it. His focus shifted mercilessly more and more to his own lust and his climax left for a moment in his head nothing but warm comforting emptiness. It took him a moment to realize that she was writhing under him, fearing that he had hurt her, he wanted to withdraw from her. "No!", She protested with a whimper and dug her fingernails into his bottom as she pressed him against her. Suddenly, he felt used in a very exciting way and watched her face with a smile while she rubbed against him.  
  
"Matt?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Did you like it?"   
"A lot."   
"Can we repeat that?"   
"Of course."   
"Good."   
She snuggled into his arms and for a moment he was overcome by the wish that her psi may not regenerate.


End file.
